phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:PeF001/Arquivo de Discussão Junho
Here is the link! Community Central:Interwiki requests (Phineas and Ferb community section), you can't miss it. Just follow the tip at there. I will go to other members to see their reply. Good luck for request! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01h29min de 1 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Mudar a Cor da Predefinição Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares, eu gostaria de saber como se muda as cores das predefinições! É que eu gostaria de que as da: músicas e personagens fossem diferentes! Que cores tem para mudar? Eu agradeço se me ensinar! ﻿ Muito Obrigado Oi PeF001, muito obrigado por ter me ajudado! Eu já editei, veja, se não gostou, pode alterar! E obrigado de novo TheMatheusoares﻿ Mudei Olha, eu mudei a cor para azul. Se você não gostou, eu já te disse, você pode editar, tá bom? Ficou muito melhor predefinições com cores diferentes não é?﻿ Não Sei Oi, PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares.﻿ Olha eu não sei porque eu não baixo as músicas de Phineas e Ferb, então eu não sei de nenhum site! Desculpe! E logo logo, talvez ainda hoje, eu vou criar uma página da série: "Phineas e Ferb" com a produção, músicas, os primeiros desenhos, etc. Até criei uma predefinição: séries. O que acha? Dessa Wiki Tem tudo a ver com essa Wiki!﻿ Trailer do FIlme de P&F Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares. Você já viu o trailer do filme de P&F no Youtube? Pelo que eu vi, vai ser muito legal e eu já vou postar várias imagens para a galeria! Vou mandar logo logo, daqui a uns 5 minutos!﻿ Muito Obrigado Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares. Muito obrigado! Deu muito trabalho! Ainda mais porque eu criei o resumo, não copiei o da Wiki Americana! E na verdade, eu não criei a página "Heróis de Desenho Animado", eu﻿ criei a página "Phineas e Ferb" que fala tudo sobre os criadores e o que eles fizeram. Você já conferiu ela? E muito obrigado de novo! Edição completa de dois episódios Ah, Olá PeF001 falando no episódio "Heróis de Desenho Animado" foi eu que editei com minhas palavras (Ajdouble2) e edito as os nomes das fotos para português como várias que coloquei na wikia com: Doof e Rinco, Pato Momo, Equipe Improvável, e outras e não foi o TheMatheusoares! Ajdouble2 Música de Phineas e Ferb Muito obrigado e falando da música eu não sei, pois também baixo música pelo 4shared e Mediafire. A Música Queen of Mars tem no Mediafire! Ajdouble2 Nalbert quero saber se posso ajudar e como trabalho na wiki dos simpsons ganhei um emmy deles podera trazer essa ideia comecei a assistir morri de ri o ep roda de solteiros ja assisti a 1 e 2 temporada nao vejo a hora do filme e da 3 temporad ficarei ai queria saber se posso ajudar brigado xau Enato eu sou brasileiro meu tatara vo era alemao entao so branco e loiro feito ele moro em guarulhos sao paulo olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes '''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito'''' grato nalbert Data de Estréia do ADSD! Ola PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares! Eu gostaria de saber se a Disney anunciou que o ADSD vai estreiar no Brasil dia 14 de Setembro de 2011, ou você chutou esta data! Se me responder, eu agradeço!﻿ Adicionar Novas Imagens Olá PeF001, como você pode ver, eu eliminei as imagens que '''EU '''adicionei da galeria do ADSD, pois estavam com baixa qualidade, mas hoje (sexta-feira 17﻿) eu vou adicionar imagens com qualidade em HD! Por isso, lhe peço que você não pegue imagens da Wikia Americana! Amanhã, quando eu entrar aqui, vou adicionar muitas imagens! TheMatheusoares Phineas and Ferb Wiki community! Oi PeF001, tenho visto suas contribuições bom trabalho em Phineas e Ferb Wiki! Por favor, seja um membro da maior comunidade Wiki Phineas e Ferb. Por favor, faça esta casa é maior! Eu vi o seu no http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com Você quer é a sua? Por favor, mescle este wiki com http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com Isso vai ser ótimo! Seu wiki e http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com será um Seu wiki pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com '''fundir-se com pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com = wiki uma maior Por favor, use Especial:Contact e comunicar a sua fusão! Em seguida, eles fariam por você! Eu posso ajudar! Vamos ser a maior comunidade de Phineas e Ferb Wiki sempre! Phineas and Ferb Wiki community's current members Official American English • Alemão • Espanhol • Holandês • Polonês • Vietnamita e será o seu wiki ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 03h48min de 18 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Olá PeF, você tem pedido a fusão?, por favor, seja um membro filiado conosco, você não perde nada, você pode ser responsável pela maior um wiki Português. Apenas fundir você wiki wiki para o velho! Está ainda ser o administrador, e você está no comando em Português, , informe o pessoal wikia você deseja mesclar dois wikis, isto é fácil! Por favor fazê-lo em breve! Espero que você! Boas-vindas! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 05h01min de 22 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Vídeos Estrangeiros e Tyler Olá PeF001. olha, eu falei isso com o Tyler, e ele disse que gostou de editar as páginas da Wiki, mas ele disse que está ocupado com o seu Estúdio TDA, que é sobre Luzes, Drama, Ação! Olha, eu visitei a página dos vídeos estrangeiros, eu adorei, mas acho que você devia colocar menos vídeos, porque a página pode ficar muito pesada. E gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta: Eu editei a predefinição da música, e deixei ela um pouco menor, você pode ver isso por exemplo nas página﻿s dos jingles, meas quando é adicionado um vídeo, ela fica maior, do mesmo tamanho! Eu gostaria de saber se você pode diminuir o tamanho dos vídeos! TheMatheusoares Predefinição de Música Oi PeF001. Eu diminuí o tamanho da predefinição de música e do vídeo porque eles estavam um pouco grande, fazendo com que a letra e às vezes as informações básicas se a música for pequena, ficasse tudo apertado, aí não ficava boa a página. Não foi pra copiar da Wiki Americana. As outras eu vou deixar normalmente, mas você e outros usuários tem todo o direito e liberdade de editar qualquer coisa dessa Wiki. TheMatheusoares﻿ Sobre a Próxima Votação OláPeF001, sobre a próxima votação será amanhã (01/07), pois as novas votações e os resultados sempre saiem no mesmo dia. E a nova votação será sobre a melhor música que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz canta e irei botar novas fotos. Slider De nada! Eu também queria colocar uns quadrinhos com as categorias, mas eu não consegui! se vc quiser mudar alguma coisa no Slider é só me avisar que eu te ensino a fazer! Fotos O Verão é Pra Você Oi PeF001. O Diovos postou esse episódio em HD, sem logotipo, porque é do iTunes, aí eu fiz download e tirei fotos do episódio com o RealPlayerSP. Tem mais de 200 por enquanto, mas vai ter umas 500. TheMatheusoares